


夏天的放学后

by silanzy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silanzy/pseuds/silanzy





	夏天的放学后

“艾格西，我觉得…我觉得你是喜欢上我们的昆虫学教授了。”

弗兰克坐在长椅上肥胖的身体有点别扭的挪了一下，好像是怕因为说了实话而被打一样。

事实上，艾格西当然不会打他。

标准“问题学生”样子的加里.安文同学一脸难以置信的看着他的室友，就好像弗兰克刚刚说的是撒旦在天堂吃了一碗鱼丸面。

“你是出了什么毛病！”他简直快要尖叫起来，“我会喜欢他？那个哈利.哈特？”

“有、有什么问题吗？全校一大半女生都喜欢他…外加一小半男生。”

弗兰克脸红了红，如果不是因为自己更心仪于三年级的洛克西妮女神，其实他也是很想加入哈利.哈特追求者的行列的。

“真见了鬼了！你到底那只眼睛瞎了会觉得我喜欢他？！！”

“你上课总盯着他看，而且只有他的课你从来不缺旷，还有啊，我发现你的领带夹跟他是同款！”

“God！！我不逃课是因为他能准确的记住所有上课的学生，让他发现我逃课，这学期的学分就完了！我盯着他看是因为我觉得他的眼镜很可笑！领带夹？我他妈哪儿知道像他那样的人会用我的这种便宜货！”

“呃……”

弗兰克的嘴张了张，大概想说什么但没有说出来。

艾格西却完全没有停下来的意思。

“拜托！你们有必要把那老头当男神一样崇拜吗？”

“可哈特教授真的很好……”

弗兰克小声嘀咕了一句。

“好？哪儿好了？”艾格西同学甩了个不屑的眼神过去，“我真不知道那些女生、尤其是一年级的那些，她们什么眼光？！放着我这样的帅哥不爱，天天去缠着个老头！她们到底喜欢那老头什么？啊？”

“艾格西……”

弗兰克的眼神有了一丝惊恐的变化，但显然他的室友压根儿没有发现，男孩依旧沉浸在自己的忿忿不平之中。

“冷漠！刻薄！我敢说他是所有教授里面最苛刻的一个！我上次实验报告就迟交了两小时被他扣掉一半的分数！妈的！”

艾格西咬牙切齿的骂了一句脏话，狠狠的抽了一口烟，完全没注意到跟他一起躲在这儿抽烟的弗兰克同学已经早就把手里的烟头扔地上碾碎了。

“还有他说话的腔调！什么狗屁的贵族口音！哦对，还有他整天那个打扮、领带、香水，那些女孩儿们怎么说来着？绅士风度？见鬼的……我从没见过现在随身还带雨伞的人，完全是老古板……喂、弗兰克你怎么了？”

男孩终于留意到了他室友220斤的身躯在长椅上抖得像片风中树叶。

不太好的预感让他想回头，但还没等他的脖子听从大脑指挥，一支黑色的伞柄已经搭在了他的肩上。

“加里.安文同学，我恐怕需要占用你一点私人时间，请你下午下课后到我办公室来一趟，我们需要就你上次论文中的错误做一些讨论。”

男孩嘴里叼着的烟头掉到了地上。

哦豁~这下玩儿完了。

 

“去就去，我看那老头能拿我怎样！”

下课后，面对好友担忧的眼神，艾格西叼着根雪糕，满不在乎的拎起书包冲弗兰克一挥手，向教职员办公区走去。

弗兰克苦恼的挠了挠头，他其实挺喜欢这个插班生室友的，仗义、活泼，他们很快就成了关系好到一起分享色情杂志的哥们儿。

但只有一点，他不明白艾格西为什么总那么爱在学校里找茬挑事儿，尤其是对着明明很优雅温和的哈特教授，他已经被哈特教授扣掉了不少的分数并且被叫去办公室很多次了，但他好像压根儿不在乎，该闹事还闹事。有人说他家里是暴发户，上次有识货的同学说他的一对袖扣差不多也要十几万，但艾格西后来解释说那只是A货，还有种不太友好的传言就是说他其实是被一个有钱人包养……当然，对这个传言弗兰克完全不信，哪个上流社会的有钱人会包养一个满口市井脏话天天对着女同学屁股吹口哨的小混混啊……

不过……

此刻他依旧还是为他的好友捏了一把汗，毕竟以哈特教授的风格来说，应该最讨厌的就是艾格西这种“问题学生”。

 

“Hi~哈利~~”

像颗小炮弹一样冲进昆虫学教授办公室的男孩在进门后的一瞬间就换掉了脸上的不屑。

他的老师坐在办公桌后面，抬了抬眼皮看见男孩随手把沾着饼干渣和墨水书包以及外套往沙发上一扔……老绅士欲言又止，最终摇了摇头选择了无视。

“天气好热！哈利！还是你的办公室凉快！”

男孩冲过去抓起桌上的水杯一饮而尽，好像知道那杯冰柠檬水就是专程为他准备的。

然后他将水杯随手往旁边一摆，自己一抬屁股坐在了刚才放着水杯的位置，也就是……老绅士的左手边。

“艾格西…从我办工桌上下来。”

忍无可忍的哈特教授皱着眉挪开了男孩屁股边上那叠文件，但显然这句话被直接忽视了。

“哈利你找我干嘛？你想我了吗？”

艾格西仍在吃他的雪糕，吃得津津有味，嫩红的舌尖从半融的奶糕上舔过，又整根含进嘴里去吸了一下。

“我只是想告诉你，上课别老盯着我看了。记得你的‘身份’，艾格西同学。”

哈利将目光转向另一边，决定无视他这种暗示性过强的不雅行为。

“那可真是太难了，哈利，你知道我没法把目光从你身上移开。”男孩挑衅一样的舔了舔自己嘴角残留的那些白色奶渍，故意慢悠悠的抿了抿唇，很不高兴的抱怨，“说真的这个卧底计划还要多久，我快坚持不下去了！不能跟你约会，不能吻你，现在还连盯着你看都不行！”

“梅林已经在排查了，而且，当初不是你觉得这很有意思所以才抓着我一起来的吗？”

“可是这严重影响了我们的恋爱关系。”

“不，我觉得受到严重影响的是你的反应速度——你今天竟然没发现我在你身后。”

“呃、其实、我发现了，真的！这不是要…伪装一下嘛……”

这话心虚得连他自己都不信，他显然不能承认他那会儿说哈利坏话说得太过瘾，以至于根本没发现有人走过来。

当然的，他导师也不会蠢到相信这样的鬼话。

老绅士似笑非笑的看着他的学生兼刚刚确认关系不久的恋人，后者刚刚吃完那只奶油雪糕，正意犹未尽般的把自己滴着雪糕汁的手指放进嘴里舔吮了一下，然后他从桌子上滑了下来，直接跨坐在他的导师身上。

“哈利，我想你了……”

男孩的手臂从哈利脖子上绕过去，还带着糖渍的手指玩弄着老绅士颈后的碎发，哈利按住他的腰，制止了他不老实的屁股在自己身上乱扭。

“你是想借此岔开话题吗？”

“我没有，老师……”

仿佛委屈兮兮的加里.安文同学无辜的眨了眨眼，伸手扯松了自己歪七扭八的领带和衬衣的扣子，当然，他肯定会记得把他的领带夹取下来放在一边——那可不是什么便宜货，那是梅林最新的“产品”。

“不是你说的，要跟我讨论一下我的错误吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，伸手把哈利的领带也解开，“我希望能跟哈特教授您‘深入探讨’一下…我想正是您叫我来的目，对吗老师……”

“……那么，请拿出点诚意来，加里.安文同学。”

 

十分钟后

“哈利，我发现一个问题！”

梅林接通了昆虫学教授办公室的通讯。

……

“Jesus！！你们能别总在办公室乱搞吗？！！”


End file.
